What if she's an angel
by Nerd-in-a-book
Summary: God has one final test for humanity before the apocalypse, one they do not realise they are taking... Doesn't really feature any supernatural characters but is set in their universe just before Lucifer escaped the cage. rated K because I'm not entirely sure how to rate it...
1. prologue

AN: Based loosely on the song "What if she's an Angel" by Tommy Shane Steiner, also Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural, nor do I make any sort of profit from writing this story

Before he left God assigned three angels to earth.

Their jobs were to test the compassion of his favourite creations.

It was a test God hoped they passed, for if they did not, he was not sure what he would do.

So he appointed the three- A seraph by the name of Armaita- who was charged with the role of guarding truth, wisdom and goodness-

A cherub called Ophaniel –charged with overseeing protection, the law and meditation among all of human kind-

and finally a Dominion known as Zadkiel –charged with overseeing charity, comfort and gentleness within His favoured creations.


	2. Chapter 1-Zadkiel

Chapter 1- Zadkiel

Zadkiel's vessel was an older man, his brown hair peppered with streaks of grey, his skin folded into wrinkles, a beard growing thick and heavy around his chin,  
>and a thin boney body to hold it all up. He had been a devout man, attempting to visit church as often as he could go, although he was sometimes forced to wait outside<br>and listen through the door to avoid the glares given to him by well dressed men and women who didn't believe that "his sort" should be allowed into their church. He  
>had been humbled when Zadkiel had asked for use of his body as a vessel.<p>

And so Zadkiel stood on a street corner on his third month of this mission, a cardboard sign in hand that read "will work for food". A car stopped in front of him,  
>the suited driver gripping the wheel slightly tighter upon catching sight of him from the corner of his eye, studiously staring ahead in a desperate bid to avoid eye<br>contact, to avoid the GUILT of not helping his fellow man. It is a trend that Zadkiel has been noticing too often, and he feels a deep sense of dissappointment for  
>Father's beloved children.<br>A tap on his shoulder garners his attention and he turns to find a young girl in a red coat, a black scarf tied around her neck, while a matching beanie is tugged down  
>ove her ears in a bid to fight back the winter chill. Large eye liner ringed brown eyes smile up at him as she extends her hands which hold a paper bag.<br>"Hi, this is for you, I know it's not much, but it's all I have"  
>and with that the girl pushes the bag into his arms and continues on her way without another word.<br>Opening the bag Zadkiel smiles at the service station sandwhich and $20 note tucked inside. Raising his head in the direction the teen dissappeared in he smiles and then  
>flies off, handing the bag off to another misfortunate human. He has no need of it, and besides. He must report to Father.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2- Ophaniel

Chapter 2- OPhaniel

Ophaniel must admit that he was dissapointed in his vessel at first. She's a small woman after all, barely reaching 5 foot. And she's not much too look at either,  
>brown hair falling limp and lifeless into a waxy face, eyes dull and grey all hope lost. It has been two months since father gave him this mission, and he cannot help<br>himself from abhoring the fear humans can instill in each other, that this fear can be carved so deep into the human psyche that even while the soul is laying dormant  
>within the body and his Grace is in charge, he still feels the gut wrenching, heart clenching fear whenever his borrowed fog coloured eyes lay sight on the large,<br>intimadating figure of the husband.

A fear that grows two-fold when the man walks past, and triples when he raises his voice or his fist. If there is one thing Ophaniel has become distressingly used to  
>it is wearing makeup and sunglasses whenever he ventures outside of the small apartment. The half looks of her neighbours, and the way they deliberately avoid looking<br>at his vessel tell him all he needs to know. That no matter what is done to him, these people are unlikely to help. He is contemplating abandoning his mission, returning  
>to heaven to help Michael in his preperations for the rapidly approaching apocalypse when he hears a soft shout of his vessels name, barely holding onto the terrified jump<br>that has become second nature he turns to the man before him, one he recognises as living in the apartment across from his.  
>"I just wanted to let you know, I called the police, you won't have to go back to him, you can get out."<br>and with those words and a small secretive smile, Ophaniel return control to his vessel, who begins to weep on the neighbours shoulder in happiness, before he ascends  
>to heaven to report to his Father.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3- Armaita

Chapter 3- Armaita

Armaita can feel her vessels fear, can feel that the girl is uncertain about her future. Such grown up emotions for a child of barely a decade old. A child who has had  
>face challenges many thrice her age will never have to. tugging lightly on the baseball cap her vessel favours -both to keep the sun off her head and stop the staring<br>her vessel had explained to her that night nearly a month ago- she curls herself further into the warmth of the girls father, feeling the childs soul ease a bit when  
>his strong arm tightens around her.<p>

His voice is deep and thick with barely controlled tears when he begins talking to the man across from him, using words Armaita is too tired to register properly, the  
>girls sickness is exhausting and the treatment no better, and she has been trying to use what little of her grace she can to heal the girl, but finds it of no use. She<br>can only hope the reaper will be nice to the girl when the time finally comes.  
>The Angel is startled awake by the strong gasp and the feel of barely supressed sobs as the girls father's hugs her tighter to his chest and expresses his thank you<br>to the news man who has just promised to help with the family's expenses, and to treat them to a holiday wherever the young girl should choose.  
>With a soft carress of her grace Armaita wakes the girls soul and leaves as quietly as she can. She has news for Father after all...<p> 


	5. Chapter 4- Him

Chapter 4- Him

God smiles down at the three angels gathered before him as they begin to tell him of the acts of kindness, compassion and love shown by his youngest children. He nods  
>and sends them on to a new mission, a mission far more dangerous than their last.<p>

After all Castiel and the Winchesters will need all the help they can get in stopping His eldest sons drom destroying everything he once told them to love in a show of  
>sibling rivalry.<p>

And with that thought God retreats into the far corner of his own mind, allowing for his world to turn to darkness for a short minute before he again awakes as a man  
>surrounded by empty licqour bottles and sheets of printer paper filled with stories that will go unpublished for quite some time. After all, someone must tell the<br>Winchester story in the end


End file.
